The evolution of computers is currently quite active in the portable electronic device environment. It is now well-known to implement a touchscreen as an input device as part of a portable electronic device. Indeed, there has been a veritable explosion in the number and type of devices implementing touchscreens that are configured to execute various applications on portable electronic devices and other computing environments.